Looking after your own
by Nina.4444
Summary: something's up with Nell...who will be the one to find out and who can help her? Kensi and Nell friendship and EricxNell Neric? is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Looking after your own**

**Chapter 1**

"Eric…Eric you still with us?" Callen spoke loudly in their ears and Kensi turned to see Eric staring at his keyboard his mind a million miles away. She crossed the room to his screen reading it quickly,

"Callen code is 252GH1" it was then that Eric startled but she quickly laid a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. After several seconds she heard Callen speak again,

"Alright we're done here thanks Kens"

"No prob" she said and pulled the earpiece from her ear watching as the younger technician did the same while he avoided her eye. She walked back towards the desk but she still asked him thinking it might be easier if she wasn't in his face asking the question,

"You okay Eric?" she asked gently, where was Nate when you needed him? She caught him nod out the corner of her eye.

"Yeah fine Kens just tired you know. Thanks for that by the way" she nodded waving him off but the frown on her face didn't completely drop as she turned back typing,

"No worries"

It wasn't for another five minutes that Eric spoke again,

"Kens?" he asked hesitantly and she turned to him a small smile on her face. For a moment Eric struggled, hesitating saying what he was thinking,

"Eric…whatever it is.." he nodded and she left her sentence as he opened his mouth,

"Have you noticed anything up with Nell lately?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise,

"Um.." but as she thought about it she realised that Nell had been acting a little strangely of late. The first time she had noticed had been the week before when Nell had declined to go out to one of their team bonding outings. Since everything had happened with Dom Kensi had always insisted that the whole team be at the bonding outings and Nell hadn't missed one yet. But Kensi had let it go especially when she heard Eric complaining bitterly to Nate that Nell had a date that night.

The second time was when Kensi had walked into the tech room hoping to find Eric but instead Nell sat at a computer seemingly lost in her thoughts and an unhappy almost anguished expression contorted her usual calm features. When Kensi had questioned the woman she had smiled and assured her that she was alright. Sure, Kensi hadn't believed a word of what she was saying, but once again she'd let it go knowing that Nell really didn't want to talk about it. That and she'd assumed that if she was going to talk to anyone she probably would have chosen Eric over her anyway.

Turning back to the young man in question who was mirroring her frown she nodded slightly,

"Yeah, I suppose I mean last week she was acting a little…not Nell. I just assumed she would have talked to you about it. She seemed alright when you were in here" Kensi cringed at how her words sounded and cursed herself knowing how Eric felt about his partner in crime. But he shook his head,

"No she hasn't said anything and when I ask her about it she just avoids the subject" Kensi nodded wondering what was going on with their youngest member of the team.

"Do you think I should…you know talk to her?" Kensi asked Eric who just shrugged,

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just overreacting" Kensi smiled at him,

"It's good that you care about her Eric" she said offering a smile before glancing at her computer that let out a loud beep.

"Well…I mean yeah I'm her friend I care about her. That's what friends do..you know care about each other, it's not good really…it's just..friends ..we're…" Kensi bit the inside of her lip to stop a large smile sweeping over her face as she listened to Eric ramble. He had it bad.

"You're a good friend Eric" she confirmed and watched him nod and smile back before turning back to the computer. It was then that the woman of their conversation walked back into the room carrying a large bag of ….something. Whatever it was it looked heavy.

"You okay" Kensi asked and was about to get up before Eric quickly rose out of his chair and took the bag from Nell who smiled at him gratefully. Kensi watched as she looked down quickly and Eric blushed slightly. Nell fiddled with the hem of her shirt pulling it down slightly and did the same thing with her sleeves,

"Thanks" he nodded and she opened the bag,

"These are the bits of the computers that Sam, Callen and Eric managed to salvage from the warehouse" she explained and a second later the three men in question walked into the room. Kensi watched Callen's eyes head straight for Eric's but the man avoided the senior agent's glance and when he looked to Kensi she discreetly shook her head causing him to frown.

Kensi noticed Nell watching them curiously and bounced out of her chair poking Deeks in the ribs,

"You know you could have carried them up here you lazy sods"

"Owwwww Kennnsi!"

**First chapter …hope you like it. I've been wanting to do something with a Nell and Kensi friendship for a while : )**

**And I needed a break from study hehe**

**Hope you like please send me just a quick review! Won't take long promise..**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Nina xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking after your own**

**Chapter 2**

It was another couple of days before Kensi had the chance to speak to Eric again but when Nell exited the room alongside the boys it didn't take long for the pair to turn to each other.

"Eric has Nell said anything?" Kensi asked softly but the man shook his head,

"No…Kens I'm running out of ideas. I don't know what to do and every time I ask her if she's okay she gets angry at me and just pulls away further...I don't know what to do anymore...she's just different, she's not...Nell" Kensi's brow creased as she thought of the young woman who she had paid a little more attention to over the last week. She hadn't yet brought up the topic, specifically with Nell, she had however asked her how she was only to receive the same generic and dismissive answers all week.

Nell had definitely worsened over the last week however Kensi had to admit the woman hid it well. Almost too well. But she had slipped on occasions and Kensi's trained eyes had caught her. When Deeks had thrown an arm around the woman earlier in the week she had watched as Nell froze for only a fraction of a second, her body turning rigid before she forced her expression neutral and laughed him off before turning back to her work.

The other thing that had been bothering Kensi was Nell's latest clothing choices. Smack bang in the middle of summer meant the days were hot. Hotter than hot. And the office although air conditioned was still warm. Too warm for long sleeves and long pants everyday.

Something was wrong and Kensi desperately hoped it wasn't what she thought and yet a sinking feeling in Kensi's gut told her that she was right. Kensi sighed and looked at Eric seeing the helplessness on his face. She knew it was frustrating him. She offered him a small smile before turning back out the room a determined look on her face. Kensi turned towards the toilets at the back of the ops centre. They were rarely used and Kensi herself had only used them several times since she'd started at ops. She had, however, seen Nell disappear inside the room more than a few times over the past week.

When Kensi pushed the door open she heard a scuffle behind the door and she caught sight of Nell pushing something into her bag hurriedly as she entered.

"Kensi?"

"Hi" the agent said quietly hoping to not startle Nell any more than she already had. She watched as Nell almost subconsciously performed her habitual movements of pulling her sleeves down.

"I didn't think anyone used this bathroom" Kensi said smiling gently and Nell simply shrugged avoiding her stare. Kensi opened her mouth to ask Nell the question she'd been wanting to for half the week but stopped at the last moment. It wouldn't work to just ask Nell outright she knew that there was no way the analyst was just going to give in to her prodding.

"Hey um...I was just going to pick up lunch do you want to come with me" Kensi asked hopefully. Nell relaxed slightly at Kensi's question but frowned looking at her confusedly,

"I can't really handle any more of Deeks' today and I don't think he's going to fall for any other excuse than I want some girl time" Nell laughed at Kensi's explanation before she nodded. But the woman didn't move,

"Alright well I'll meet you in the tech room in a sec yeah" Nell nodded and threw Kensi a smile before the agent moved out of the room her heart sinking.

* * *

><p>"But Kensi I want to go out" Deeks' whined and Kensi rolled her eyes,<p>

"Nell and I are going out Deeks' so what do you want? Candy? Twinkies? What?" she asked her temper building, how was he not getting the hint. She often wondered how this man was so good at his job.

"Why can't I just come with you both" he said exasperatedly and Kensi let her head fall back as if she was looking to the heavens for help but in reality she was counting to ten to try and stop herself throwing a punch at her partner.

"Trust me Deeks' there are some things you don't want to know...they probably need some women's things" Sam said a hint of wariness in his voice that made both Nell and Kensi laugh wondering what it was he had seen. He did have daughters after all.

"What, tampons?...Come on I'm not that immature Kens you can get tampons..." Kensi just fixed him with a glare after she'd scowled at Callen who was sitting atop his desk smirking at the fight before him.

"Ok not tampons...wait it's not a pregnancy test is it...you're pregnant Kens?" Deeks said laughing at the same time and didn't stop when Kensi's scowl darkened. Shaking her head Kensi simply turned around ignoring the three different masculine chuckles from the office and Nell and her simply walked away,

"Oh come on princess I was only joking. I call godfather though" she heard him call and groaned thinking of the rumours that would be floating around the office by the time they got back.

"Are they always like that" Nell asked and Kensi could hear the amusement in her voice,

"Pretty much" Kensi said dismally only to get a laugh from Nell.

* * *

><p>"So" Kensi said and Nell looked to her. They had just sound down at a table of the small mexico cafe and were waiting for their orders.<p>

"This wasn't just to avoid Deeks was it?" The young technician said bluntly and Kensi gave her a small smile before she shook her head,

"No" she said quietly not going to insult the woman's intelligence.

"Nell are you okay? I mean you've been a little bit not yourself" she said slowly and watched Nell look down before she answered,

"Kensi I'm fine you know it's been a long month this case is tough" Nell said but Kensi could see that she was lying a mile away,

"Can I tell you a story?" Kensi asked suddenly and Nell shrugged before nodding slightly,

"Sure" Kensi took a deep breathe before looking up to the younger woman,

"A few years ago I met this guy and he was sweet and kind and ...a gentleman and we went out for a while and he was wonderful you know. Anyway after about three months he moved in with me. It wasn't until we were dating for about five months until I noticed what was going on" Kensi looked back up to Nell who was watching her closely,

"What was happening?" Nell asked quietly,

"He was...He needed to know where I was at every minute. He would call me a billion times a day, he...I was new to LA and didn't really know anyone so I was always with him. And then one night everything changed, we went out and I was chatting with one of his friends. Anyway when we got home Hayden, my ex, he was so angry. I had no idea why but he was just so furious. In the end it was because I hadn't 'paid him enough attention'." Kensi looked up and held Nell's gaze as she continued,

"He hurt me that night Nell...he hit me, said horrible things and then after that he told me that he would kill me if I told anyone. He told me lots of things" Kensi shook her head shaking her head of the memories she'd put behind her a long time ago,

"Did you?" Nell asked,

"Did I what?" Kensi asked,

"Tell anyone" the analyst said her eyes on the ground.

"No" Nell looked back up,

"You didn't?" Nell asked incredibly and Kensi shook her head,

"Not for a long time. I was stupid and trusting and as much as I hate ….like really hate to admit it I was vulnerable" Kensi said with distaste on her mouth as she listened to her own words.

"What did he do to your arms Nell?" Kensi asked and Nell looked up at her in shock..

_Kensi knew._

_Now what?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 guys and chapter 4 is done :) I just have to write chapter 3 as bizarre as that sounds :)<strong>

**Please review**

**Thankyou so much to,**

**Cairdiuil paiste** I know I love Eric and Nell. Not quite as much as callen/kensi but they're really cuteee :) and lots more jealous and possibly revengeful Eric too :)

**Crazywomanlovesyou **I'm really glad you like the friendship between the two girls. I've been wanting to write a fic where they're good friends :)

**Ealasaid Una **Hope this clears it up a bit and yeah I love the relationship between the team the family thing :) thanks for your review


	3. Chapter 3

**Looking after your own **

**Chapter 3**

Kensi sent a pointed look towards Nell, an eyebrow raised, before the woman in question realised that she was unconsciously tugging her sleeves down. It had almost become a habit.

"Nell"

"Is that why you've been staying at work more?" she looked up her eyes widened slowly and Kensi smiled gently,

"We're trained to notice these things Nell" the younger woman nodded before shrugging,

"I don't know I just, with Eric in the office, it just feels normal you know ….like nothing ever changed, like everything is normal" Kensi nodded,

"You know Eric was the one to actually pull me aside and ask me if I had noticed anything different about you. He knows something's changed. He's worried" for a moment Nell was silent her eyes staring into her coffee and Kensi could only smile knowingly,

"What's his name?" it was a simple question yet one perfect to break into the vault in which Nell had been hiding everything that had been troubling her over the several weeks prior.

"Mark" she answered after a moment, lifting her gaze to steadily meet Kensi's eyes.

* * *

><p>The two ops women spent the better part of the hour on two uncomfortable café chairs, sharing words that had never been voiced aloud before and pushing and shoving when the other pulled back, laughing and avoiding the tears that eventually forced their way out. It was only when Kensi's phone chimed and pulled them both out of their conversation that they realised the time that had passed.<p>

"We should get back" Nell said quietly swiping a hand over her cheek before sending Kensi a small smile,

"We should do this more often" Kensi retorted and then laughed at the smile that bloomed on Nells lips,

"Yeah that would be good"

"Kensi can we keep this, you know, just between us?" Nell's voice trailed off as she glanced sideways at the taller woman walking alongside her, an identical cardboard coffee cup in her hand. The analyst felt her throat constrict at the uneasy expression that flittered over Kensi's face,

"I just can't tell them, you know, I can't tell the guys and Eric I can't….they'll overreact, well at least Eric will" Nell pleaded frantically the worry clearly evident in her voice.

"You know how hard it was, with Hayden" she said and almost felt guilty at the expression that contorted Kensis' features for just a fraction of a second but she could only heave a sigh of relief though when the agent nodded curtly a moment later.

* * *

><p>Their conversation was easy, a lot more comfortable than the forced dialogue that had occurred on the drive away from the OPS building that had been the uneasy calm before the storm. It was only when they pulled into the underground, cleverly concealed parking lot that a silence settled between the women. The scattered, on edge part of the young analyst wanted to throw Kensi a quick thanks and escape from the car before anything more could be said but something kept her glued to the seat knowing that their conversation was not over,<p>

"He'll leave you alone Nell" Kensi said after several moments determination lacing her words of promise,

"Wait, what? Kensi" Nell stuttered out jumbled words before flicking of her seatbelt and turning in the seat to face the agent head on. She opened her mouth to retort, to pour out some handful of words that would somehow stop the head strong agent from doing whatever it was that was being mapped out in her mind. Kensi's words, however, interrupted her,

"We protect our own Nell"

* * *

><p>The day had finally come to close and the quartet of agents headed towards the doors, bags slung over their shoulders filled with paperwork they had managed to expertly put off.<p>

"Off for a surf I think…only after food of course since Nell and Kens did a great job of forgetting my lun—OW Kensi!" the synchronised chuckle of the senior agents made Kensi grin,

"Beer G?" Sam asked and received a nod from his partner before he turned to look at the pair behind him, Kensi smartly dodging Deeks' retaliating poke.

"I almost don't want to ask you two along" he said and only laughed at Kensi's outraged expression,

"It's okay princess you can come surfing with me, we'll stop off at your place and you can get out that little purple number" he laughed sliding away before the end of his sentence out of his partners reach,

"Come for a beer Kens" Callen said swinging an arm around her shoulders as she darted between them to get back at Deeks,

"No no I'm alright, things to do places to be" she said cryptically and the boys turned eyebrows raised having caught the slight meaning of Kensi's words, knowing their junior agent was most definitely up to something.

"Miss Blye" the group stopped after rounding the corner only to come face to face with Hetty.

"Evening Hetty" Callen grinned as the operations managers gaze hardened at sight of her lead agent, the incident about the shirt and the blood not yet forgotten.

"Good evening gentlemen I will see you and your reports tomorrow morning"

"Oh I can tell when I'm not wanted then" Deeks said,

"Night princess" only when the trio had finally exited the building did Hetty turn back to the woman standing before her,

"Give him hell Special Agent Blye" she said simply before moving away and Kensi could hear the click of her shoes on the stone,

"Your report may be handed in tomorrow night instead" Kensi could only grin at Hetty's words,

"No problems Hetty and I will"

* * *

><p>"Thanks Eric" Nell said a small smile on her face as she peered across the table at the smiling blonde analyst. He always managed to put her at ease and she relaxed into her seat further,<p>

"You deserve it, did some good work today"

"Alright for your MIT standards" she grinned and he laughed nodding. She apologised quickly as her phone chimed and she cursed herself as the familiar feeling of dread struck through her. Her heart began to race and her mind began whirring in attempt to come up with a plausible excuse for leaving early,

_I don't think Eric would over react Nell, he will always back up his partner _

She smiled slightly before looking back up at Eric who simply watched her curiously sending her a small smile,

"Eric"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys what's up?" Kensi asked as she waltzed herself into the OPS room. With no response from the technicians she looked up from the piece of paper she was studying only to realise there was no Nell in the room and that Eric was completely absorbed in whatever was layered across his screen. On second glance however Kensi realised that in that moment there was as much chance of Eric being focused on the screen as she would ever have to type as fast as him.<p>

"Eric" it was only when she arrived at his side that he startled suddenly glancing around the room before looking back to Kensi.

"Sorry hey what can I do for you?"

"Are you okay?" she asked her brow creasing. She had shared a long phone call with the technician the night before after Nell had apparently filled Eric in on the details of her relationship. Kensi was only slightly ashamed of the stupidly large grin that had taken over her face when Eric had divulged of Nell's asleep presence in his bed while he had taken his couch. She had then answered every question he threw at her regarding why Marcus Salander wouldn't touch or walk or look or most likely breathe within 50 feet of their analyst ever again.

"I just…nothing, it's stupid" Kensi frowned at Eric's words before helping herself to Nell's now vacant chair beside him,

"Eric" her forceful tone made the surfer look up and sigh knowing that she would remain there until he spoke,

"I…I feel, I mean…I'm her friend I'm…her. I mean we all work in twos here, you know, you and Deeks, Callen and Sam…"

"You and Nell" Kensi finished nodding at Eric's words and trying to ignore his erratic hand gestures,

"I just feel like….look if it was you in Nells spot Deeks would have him unrecognisable not to even mention what Callen and Sam would do…I just…I feel like I should be doing more. Like I'm…not useless but…you know I'm just sitting around here or something…I told you it's stupid" Kensi sighed at the dejected look on Eric's face and shook her head leaning forward to place an arm on his,

"Eric that's not stupid. You care for her but you've got so much more to offer her than just beating him up. Eric you're her….safety. She told me before, she feels okay when she's with you. That's why she started spending so much time here. Eric you're her strength and she does need you. You're her partner" Kensi said softly only hoping he would listen. Eric nodded slowly taking in her words,

"Yeah…thanks Kens" the agent smiled and got to her feet and Eric smiled slightly while brushing off his anxiousness about Nell and the story she'd told him the day before that had only served to boil his blood.

"Oh but Eric…don't forget you're like the G Callen of NCIS tech. You're the one with the skills here" Eric turned at Kensi's voice only to find her paused by the door,

"Use them" she said simply,

"You don't have to beat someone up to get a little payback Eric. You're creative I'm sure you'll come up with something" and with that she left the room leaving Eric to stare after her. Only a minute later he turned back to the computer, a wicked grin sliding over his lips, his fingers unable to type as fast as his mind was running,

_Bank cards, insurance, car repossession. _

**Hi guys I really hope you like this I stressed about it for ages as in what to include and what to not and in the end went with this. **

**Thankyou soooooo much for the reviews I read them today and had to post something. I still love Nell and Eric. **

**Xx **


End file.
